


Storm Season

by Lillian_theRENThead



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: I Tried, Panic Attacks, Storms, kinda sweet i guess, somebody give moritz a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_theRENThead/pseuds/Lillian_theRENThead
Summary: It's nights like these he wishes he wasn't Moritz Stiefel. Moritz Stiefel is a scaredy-cat who hides in his bedroom during storms. Moritz Stiefel cries when the thunder gets to loud. Moritz Stiefel is too scared to go downstairs for dinner.





	Storm Season

Rain is pounding on the window. Thunder roars and lighting lights up the sky. The heat is on, yet Moritz still feels cold. He winces every time the lighting flashes, inching further and further under the blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

It's nights like these he wishes he wasn't Moritz Stiefel. Moritz Stiefel is a scaredy-cat who hides in his bedroom during storms. Moritz Stiefel cries when the thunder gets to loud. Moritz Stiefel is too scared to go downstairs for dinner.  
He doesn't want to be this way.  
In fact, he'd give anything to change.

"Moritz! Get down here!" His father yells, sending more tears down the trembling boy's face.  
tooloudtooloudtooloud  
"Moritz, Now!"  
He swipes at his eyes, and pulls himself up, only for more thunder to send him sinking to the floor.  
Then he can't hold it in anymore. Sobs escape his chest, and all hope of going downstairs are lost.  
Moritz feels the air get thicker. His father's shouts don't matter anymore. He wants to scream at his father to "stop yelling!" But he doesn't want to add to the noise.

He can't breathe.  
He tries to call for help, but he can't get any words out. So, he curls in on himself, and continues to let sobs wrack through his body.  
He sees the door open, and can feel his father watching him. He doesn't dare to face him. He can't handle a disapproving glare right now.

It's nights like these he wishes his mother was still alive. He wishes she'd come to him, and hold him until the storm is over. Like she used too.  
When she died, hugs were replaced with scolds. Herr Stiefel is a cold man, who rarely made his son feel loved. Moritz would give anything for any kind of affection from his father. But deep down, he knew he was a failure, and his father had no reason to love him.

Eventually, the thunder calms down, and the rain becomes gentle. Moritz realizes he can breathe again, and his sobs have become small hiccups of tears. He slowly opens his eyes and uncovers his ears. He summons enough courage to stand up, with the intention of going downstairs. He doesn't now how long ago dinner was, but he's hungry, so he'll see if father will let him eat.  
When he goes to open his door, he sees his dinner at the foot of his bed. Even though it's a small gesture it makes him think  
"Father still cares."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
